


The super charged world we live in (and that I possibly won't be part of)

by RadioStatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heroes inspired, M/M, Sky high inspired, Super power AU, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash.<br/>The world has started to evolve and people have moved along with it. Most people have developed a super power except for Stiles in his home town. He's one of the only kids in his high school/university that hasn't gotten his yet.<br/>He begins to wonder if he ever will.<br/>The elusive Derek Hale is there to provide comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The super charged world we live in (and that I possibly won't be part of)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this fic will be, all depends on the feedback I get from the most important people in my world. My readers.  
> Also, give me ideas and feedback on what you want or think Stiles' powers should be. I'll pick whatever I think fits best! <3

No one knows if it's strictly genetics, if they were born this way or because it's a freak accident. There are people who believe that it's genetics, that some people are higher beings and meant to evolve into something greater. That with everything that's happening, they are adapting as other animals do to keep up with the changing environment.

Not everyone has super powers, whether it's because they just haven't shown up yet or they aren't getting them. The world knows about these meta humans and it's treated normally. There are some hatred, though everyone knows it's because they're just jealous that they got skipped in the evolution process.

There are special schools and universities just for people who have powers or might develop them. People generally find out if they're anything special through high school.   
Stiles is always freaking out and worrying that he's nothing but a human. Though he thinks he'll be fine if it stays that way. He thinks he'll be fine and dandy if he never gets any abilities at all. His father can tell when people are lying which makes his job as the town's sheriff even more special. His mother had a power too, She had a loved that was limitless and made the best chocolate chip cookies from scratch.

Okay, so that's not a power but still. Stiles loves his mother with all his heart even though she's been gone for six years now. Stiles lost her when he was eleven, thinking about her makes him start to cry so he does it when no one is around.

There's a fifty, fifty chance of Stiles ever getting a super power.

Stiles is hoping for invisibility or laser eyes like cyclops. It's nice to see that comic books ended up being a reality, cause then he doesn't feel like that much of a nerd since he's pretty much prepared for this way of living.  
\  
Stiles has a best friend whose abilities are similar to Beast except without the blue fur. His friend can take on animal characteristics. Super strength, inhanced senses, agility, speed and most of all, he gets glowly eyes, pointed ears and teeth. Stiles calls him a werewolf most of the time, because he compares it to myth and thinks they go hand in hand. Stiles is sixteen and three quarters, he's a junior in high school and he's one of the only ones there without a special ability.

His father tells him all the time that it doesn't matter if he gets one or not. That he'll love him regardless. That and that he could just be a late bloomer. Sheriff Stilinski didn't even know he was special until someone pointed out that he was a walking talking polygraph. Then he got tested and the results came back positive. He's a meta human, it made Stiles happy knowing that he has a chance at being different. 

School is a weird mix of power training classes and the usual history, science, English and math. Since they have a small town, the high school is also mixed in with the university. It's probably the only way he'd ever get to look at the older and cooler kids that aren't exactly kids anymore. Most of them are in their mid twenties either trying to get better control over themselves or just want to further their abilities while they're taking their classes.

The hale family is the most haunted and prestigious family out of the whole town. Before Super powers were widely known, there was a horrible person part of a not too bad family who thought that people that could shift into an animal needed to be hunted and put down like one.   
A crazy woman by the name of Kate Argent. She was delusional and a fire starter. Why God gave her such a destructive and awesome power, he'd never know. What she did with the power wasn't awesome at all though. One late night, while everyone was asleep, she had came out into the forest and lit their house on fire with her ability.

Only three survived out of the eleven people that were inside. Eight lives had been lost to the fire. A couple were regular humans too, not that Kate seemed to care despite her love for humanity.  
Ever since that day, the hales don't come into town much anymore. Stiles doesn't blame them. He didn't want to show his face either when his mother passed away.

xxxx

It's a late Monday afternoon, school is almost done. He has power control class and it's pretty much a waste of his time since he's sans any power at all except for his intelligence. But having an iq of 173 isn't exactly a super power. Not when it's hindered by his ADHD. Regardless, he uses the class as a free period and does his homework for his other classes while people in the background are trying to better control their power or are fighting against one another. 

Stiles glances up to see that Scott's got Jackson again as a dueling partner. He flinches and makes a hissing sound when he sees Jackson punch Scott pretty good, good enough to knock his best friend to the floor. Scott's all fanged out and stRikes back. Jackson's own eyes glow and scales seem to erupt through out his body. Jackson is some type of snake lizard shapeshifter. It's crazy but Stiles find the thing pretty despite how deadly it can be. Jackson has to get his paralyzing venom it's claws and tail secrete drained every other day so that he doesn't paralyze anyone by accident or you know, on purpose.

This class is mixed with a few older students who help the teacher instruct the class. Derek hale is one of them and he's currently watching the fight between the Kanima and Scott. Stiles likes to call Jackson that name because that's what myth he'd apply to the douche bag of a guy.

Stiles feels eyes on him and he looks up to see Derek watching him. Probably wondering why Stiles isn't in the fray and battling someone himself. It's Derek's first day with Stiles there, so he doesn't blame him when the guy comes over to him and asks in a rough voice, "Why aren't you assigned anybody?" his hand reaches out and grabs hold of him to tug him up.  
"Oh well you know, no one likes me, so I'm left out of all the fun. That and I have a deadly power where if someone touches me too roughly, I explode. Best not to let me erupt." Stiles snarks and smiles with satisfaction when Derek lets go as if Stiles caught fire. 

"It's a joke, just kidding. Geez, I'm not fighting anyone because I don't have a power." he says it with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it didn't mean anything when in fact it means everything. Derek glances at him hard as if he's trying to figure out something. "There must be a possibility of you having one or else you'd be going to the school in the city." Stiles nods but his voice is less hopeful. "Fifty, fifty chance. But with my luck, I'm going to end up not being anything special."

His eyes catch towards Allison who fires off arrows with freaky accuracy. She reminds him of Hawkeye if he had to attach a super hero to her. She can shoot an arrow perfectly in a bull-seye while being blindfolded. His eyes sweep towards Lydia whose body glitters like diamonds. She's a total ice queen and her powers reflect it. She's totally like Emma Frost except instead of telekinetic powers, she's got ice like ice man. It's a neat blend of powers thanks to her father and mother's DNA.

Derek touches Stiles once more to gain his attention. "It doesn't matter if you ever get powers or not, every one is different each and every way. That's what makes you, you."  
"That's an awesome 'I'm a special and unique snowflake' speech Derek, but I don't need it. I've been told that all my life and the last thing I need to hear is it coming from you." Stiles rips away from Derek, grabs his stuff and leaves.

He needed his power like yesterday.

Stiles begins to worry that he'll never get it.


End file.
